Time stands still
by EternalNightmare
Summary: The village of Konoha has come so far, but even the strongest tree will eventually fall. On the brink of collapse a traitor returns to his faltering home, determined to save old friends. TsunadeXSasuke


Time stands still

Chapter 1: A Tree falls in Blazing Leaves

Pairing: Sasuke&Tsunade

Time Line: Sasuke is 18…adjust ages as you see fit. Not everything will go directly with the anime/manga obviously, but Sasuke did go with orochimaru.

Rated: For mature audiences only, mostly for later chapters i think.

Summary: The village of Konoha has come so far, but even the strongest tree will eventually fall. On the brink of collapse a traitor returns in the final hour, determined to save old friends.

A/N: Strange pairing huh? I wanted to think of one for this fic…so I decided to go with a nice and different one, try not to complain about it, if you can help yourselves. Well anyway tell me what you think, but if you don't like it just mention the problems, i may or not be able to change them. And don't try commenting on the grammar issues, it is an unfixable problem for me. And…expect them to be out of character even if only a little, it's not the show after all.

* * *

Leaves whirled in the tainted wind through the dying streets of Konoha; hundreds of bodies lay still on the roads, in debris and pools of blood. Some fell to falling bits of homes, others to the flying shurikens or kunai. The flames rose through the crisp night air, as high as the eye could see. No village would be able to miss the burning despair and screams that moved through the wind.

"Kakashi we can't keep this up" Asuma was able to groan out, his arm dripping blood from an earlier injury "There's endless waves of them, I can't believe orochimaru was able to gather this many ninja" His trench knives cut through two sound ninja effortlessly, but his body was beaten and tired.

Lunging forward in a blur Kakashi's kunai took down another simple subordinate, his sharingan watching a fleeing Konoha genin get struck down in sadness "We don't have a choice" Ducking under a katana swing his side was cut open by a newly arriving enemy, blood splattering before the cringing jonin slit there throats, dodging the after gush of blood.

Leaping back to kakashi's location Kurenai blocked multiple shuriken, one hitting her forehead protector instead of any flesh, her black hair covering her face slightly "We have to get to Tsunade, the Anbu won't be able to handle this"

Examining the surroundings closely Kakashi let out a long sigh watching the approaching ninja "We don't have much of a choice, are only chance is to keep fighting until we hit the end of there numbers…she's strong I'm sure she can hold out" Leaping off to the side he made quick hand symbols launching a fireball from his mouth which engulfed 3 wave ninja.

* * *

(Farther in the village)

Orochimaru gave a loud laugh, his attendant Kabuto off dealing with Shizune "Did you really think you could stop me with my arms back Tsunade? You are as foolish as ever" His eyes stared at the battered woman only a few yards in front of him, her breathing proof of her exhaustion. Two battalions of slaughtered Anbu members littered the ground around him.Her eyes still filled with determination the 5th Hokage charged making quick hand seals when her body was struck by his hidden snake hands. Orochimarus eyes widened slightly "A replacement jutsu?" he watched the bitten log fall, and before he could react a kick from Tsunade's monstrous strength landed on his shoulder, every bone in his arm snapping loudly. "Damn you!" He back handed her quickly with his usable arm, the beautiful Sannin unable to summon the strength to block as her body hit the ground from the force of his punch "Even now you put up a tough fight, but just like the Third you will die and this time with Konoha!"

The corrupt Sannin stared evilly at his once comrade, even in her current state he could have sworn he heard her curse him to hell…of course he would never get a chance to see it, he was immortal "It's time to die" He stormed towards her barley conscious form while she struggled to get to her feet, his sword just feet from her but with a blur she was gone "What is it now!" Turning his headhe twisted his face to a smirk"More ninja to play with?"

Placing the now unconscious Hokage down the gruff looking man smiled slightly "The names Tigashi, but I won't be fighting you" Orochimarus freakish tongue made strange movementsduring hisslow walkforward, swallowing his sword in the meantime"You are to scared then…?"

"Orochimaru…it's been a year or two" Stopping in his tracts the snake like devil turned his head again, eyes narrowing "Come to save your burning home? I had to pick an inadequate body because of you" Turning his body he moved with the speed of a demon, slithering along towards his prey whilecoughing his sword out from his mouth, grasping it in his hand.

"Your speed can't match me anymore orochimaru…" He disappeared from his spot, emerging just below the Sannin while giving a hard kick to his chin, sending him air born "I should thank Tsunade for disabling one of your arms...Makes this all the easier" he was about tojump after orochimaru but was forced to leap backwards to avoid a giant snakes fangs.

"You think you can beat me? When you left you were still a disobedient brat, there's no way you could get the strength to beat me in just two years" He stood on the head of a giant snake smirking down at his old protégé "Sasuke, you cost me a body with the sharingan ability...For thatI will make you suffer"

"It was never yours, and it will never be" Closing his eyes for a moment the complete eye showed itself "I would rather only fight one snake, not two…but if I must!" charging forward he dodged the swinging tail and snapping fangs with complex movements and amazing speed,launching himselfup with an excess release of chakra from his feet he delivered a hard kick to orochimarus side, sending him soaring to the open ground. Turning his attention to the snake he waited till its mouth opened in an attempt to swallow him "Fire element; Dragon fire Technique!" The beam of fire sent itself down the throat of the oversized summons; the innards of it singed beyond repair causing it to fall limp to the ground with a loud crash.

Jumping down from the intact outer skin of the snake he watched one of his old teachers pull himself off the ground with cold indifference "I have surpassed you in power orochimaru, Tigashi taught me more than enough to kill you"

'Dam it…I can't lose….I can't!' Grasping his sword he charged forward slicing a smirking Sasuke in half only to watch the log fall in horror, a kunai being thrusted into his back. The raven haired teen gave a classic smirk, kicking off orochimarus back before landing gracefully on his feet, watching the blood spurt from the brokenskin "You are going to die…"

Orochimarus laugh echoed through the burning village "I almost had it, and it seems my cursed seal isn't causing you enough pain to even flinch! But, if I die I will take you with me…now let me show you a new move of mine" Forcing his broken arm up with most of his remaining strength he made a quick series of seals "Venom of a thousand snakes!" The air quickly became tinted purple,and soonit also gotthick and merciless to the body "This venom will eat away at us until there is nothing left, and to make sure you don't get away…" He used the last of his chakra to propel himself at top speed, grasping on to the fore arms of his former student "I won't let you survive this betrayal"

A simplegrin stared back at the desperate orochimaru, the burning sensation that attacked his skin would take at least a minute to leave any lasting damage...and he only needed a few seconds. "I once actually thought you would be a source of power for me, oh how the mighty have fallen." He released a steady amount of chakra from every hole on his body, effectively repelling the venom from his skin for the time being. "You don't have the strength to hold me!" Ripping his arms from orochimarus grasp he took hold of the freakishly long tongue that attempted to wrap itself around his neck.With a quick show of power Sasuke pulledthe Sannin towards him as he delivered a hard kick to his chest, followed up by a strong punch to send him backwards. Forming the proper hand seals he gave a small smirk "Fire element; Grand fireball!" Engulfed in flames the once smirking orochimaru was completely absorbed by the intense heat, the poisonous air disappearing with the wind along with the remains of its caller.

Walking forward slowly Tigashi smiled "You could have gone easy on him" grasping the teens arm he looked at the slight burn "Hm your lucky he didn't have the chakra to make that venom stronger" Pulling his arm away he walked slowly towards Tsunade "I knew what I was doing"

* * *

Asuma fell forwards coughing up blood'I can't last much longer…' Staring forward with hazed eyes he watched the continued battle "Kakashi watch out!" The sharingan eye stared straight at the point of a kunai, only to see a second collide with it, both falling helplessly to the ground.

"You should be more careful Kakashi, I didn't know age was beginning to affect you" A smiling Sasuke held an unconscious Hokage under his arm, a second kunai leaving his free hand to pierce the heart of the sound ninja. "Tigashi, were going to need more help to save who's left"

"Exactly what I was thinking" Summoning a series of stone clones he crossed his large arms "Scatter and take out anyone not of Konoha!" The rock hard soldiers gave an obedient nod before scattering in different directions in search of battle "Now for the ones still here…" dashing forward he appeared in front of a wave ninja opposing Kurenai, breaking his ribs with a powerful thrust. Using one of his techniques he brought large stone spikes up from the ground in exact areas, successfully impaling the remaining ninja in the area.

Jumping down from his point of observation he approached the second of his former teachers "We need to get out of here and get to the evacuation point…the stone golems of Tigashi will escort anyone of Konoha there as well"

Sharingan met sharingan during kakashis desperate attempt to read sasuke's motives, but a sigh of failure escaped him during his nod. Picking up his jonin friend Asuma he looked towardsthe confused Kurenai "Come on, he knows what he's talking about" With a slow nod she followed.

* * *

(Forest outside Konoha)

A slightly tired blond haired boy crossed his arms with eyes narrowed in slits "Remind me again why were following a guy made of rock?" Sighing slightly Sakura shook her head "Naruto it saved us! It obviously knows what it's doing…" Neji followed behind silently while Rock lee couldn't help but speak up "These stone people have a burning desire to help us, it's so inspirational!"

Twitching slightly the older Naruto pointed a finger to him "Quiet fuzzy eyebrows, you are way to much like Gai!" Lee was about to speak again but his words were taken when he saw what was in the clearing they reached; even Neji's gaze was a bit taken back. "Hey fuzzy eyebrows, aren't you going to say something?"

Sakura sighedagain bringing her fist down on the loud mouthed teen "idiot, look in front of you!" With a groan his head turned back to the large clearing where a hastily put together camp of tents and homes was accepting people. Standing on a few platforms was Konoha jonin, barking out orders on where things were supposed to be going. "Hey what's all of this?"

Neji took on a look of annoyance at Narutos continuing stupidity,walking forward pasthim "It's a temporary camp to house the people of Konoha that survived…looks like the Stone guys were to bring anyone they found here" The small group walked slowly into the busy work site, people rushing by with carts full of supplies and goods. Naruto grinned slightly when he spotted Kakashi leaving a rather large tent "Hey! Kakashi!"

His one visible eye looked up before his face picked up into a light smile "Well looks like you guys made it through alright. I'm glad" Grinning quickly Naruto gave a quick succession of nods "Hey where's old lady Tsunade, did she make it out?" Scratching the back of his head Kakashi gave a nod "Well yeah, thanks to Sasuke"

All four of the Teens stared quizzically at him before Naruto glared "What do you mean thanks to Sasuke! He's gone!" Sakura pushed the boy behind her, face lit up "Sasuke is back?"

Nodding slowly the copy ninja gave a small smile "Yep, he's somewhere around here giving orders. He saved the 5th so everyone trusts him to a certain degree. Well c ya, I have some things to take care of" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Smirking, Neji gave out a small laugh "Saved by a traitor…Amazing"


End file.
